Let's Go Down
by lombaxworship
Summary: The sequel to Annihilation Zone. The final story in my three part series.It's been five years since Ratchet was shot down in the fight for the Phoenix... and things have changed. With Sasha's new husband and child, what will become of our returned hero?
1. Let's Go Down

(A/N) Ah… it feels GREAT to be back and FINALLY finish this beast of a trilogy.

I REALLY hope this exceeds One Last Comeback and Annihilation Zone.

I really do.

But, not to delay.

I HOPE YOU ARE HAPPY TO SEE ME WRITING AGAIN!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ratchet and Clank, Insomniac Games does. So there, you loose.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Prologue **

It has been five years since we last saw our favorite little Lombax, Ratchet.

Five long… long years.

Five years of sadness, disparity and five years of loosing it… slowly loosing it to the brink of life and sanity.

What is sanity?

More like what _was _sanity.

The brink…

Life's brink

Five years, that's five years never to be had, taken back, or replaced.

Five lost years

Five

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It's been five years since Ratchet was able to see anything other than forestry again. He was shot down and claimed dead after a search for his ship on the unknown planet.

The search unit did their best; they looked through that crash zone for hours.

But his status as KIA was soon finalized and all that was left was the memory of our fuzzy little friend.

(Five years ago… falling toward the planet)

"CLANK!" Ratchet screamed at his metal friend. "Stabilize the landing gears, we're hit and going down!" Ratchet screamed over the roar of a burning engine. He looked down at his hands and immediately began hitting various buttons and hitting several switches, doing whatever to make the landing softer.

"Clank, Send out the May Day, we're going to need it and also—"Ratchet's next sentence was cut out as they broke the atmosphere to the humidity of the unknown planet.

His helpless body was flung unconsciously against the front mirror.

His skull slammed into the Plexiglas mirror that caused a slit to form on his forehead.

Blood splattered on the mirror and the main controls.

Clank shuffled over as well as he could to try and shake Ratchet.

"Ratchet, Ratchet please wake up." The little robot said shaking the shoulder of the Lombax.

Clank looked outside the window, even as they fell the fight for The Starship Phoenix raged on much harder than when they had been hit by the missile.

Clank made a robotic 'sigh' and took the duty to strap himself onto Ratchet's unconscious back and hit the eject button.

He did with just seconds left…

Five seconds can be the five years… he could've done without.

Without life…

Without… Her

Sasha…

Clank and Ratchet were flying fast, fast because Ratchet's unconscious body was like a lump helplessly flying through the air.

Aerodynamics was defiantly not on their side.

The pair helplessly twirled through the air… Clank had to think quickly, he thrusted his jets and hoped for the best… and that's exactly what he received.

The pair floated upwards quickly and it was just then that Clank could take a look at the landscape…

It was, to say the least, beautiful.

Nonetheless they were still falling toward their death…

It was littered with trees and rivers, it's like industrial life had never touched it ever… and that could just be what it was.

Untouched, just the way it was.

Clank shifted his eyesight to the falling ship they had just boarded seconds ago.

It fell at a speed unimaginable, twirling and spiraling like nothing else.

He had just enough time to catch it hit a dry spot in an open field and leave a smothering crater of melting metal.

The orange paint scorched off of the jet and the extra fuel and weapons only added to the volley of explosions erupting into the bowels of hell itself.

The grass around the large crater burned away, giving off the strong, musky scent of smoke.

The embers slowly gaining in numbers and brightness.

The little robot could see the fire glowing below… countless hours of hard dedication into that beast of a machine and it's all gone now.

Hours of dedication… Dedication to what.

_**Sanity**_

What is sanity…?

What _was_ sanity…?

Clank redirected their course to a clearing in a grouping of trees. It was right next to a shimmering little lake. No bigger than your average swimming pool. The clear blue H20 filled the little lake; a few fish inhabited the little area.

Clank quickly took notice to this, seeing as Ratchet would need to eat something to survive.

Clank slowed the decent and made a picture perfect landing… well except for Ratchet's body landing in a loud thud against the cold, hard dirt.

Clank detached himself quickly and went over the top priorities.

He slid over to the still lifeless Lombax and checked for a regular pulse.

Thump

Thump

The beat of life…

Beating of what was and is

Beating hearts, baby

What _is_…?

He then checked for regular breathing. He sat back and watched for the rise and fall of Ratchet's chest.

That was a go.

He thought it might make it easier for the yellow man to breathe if he took off his heavy plated chest armor.

First was the breast plate. He hit the detach button and watched as the advanced machinery took its course.

The orange plates slowly separated while it slowly rose off of his chest. It revealed Ratchet's nice figure.

All his years of war experience really showed off when he was wearing nothing but the stretchy, silky material underneath his chest plate. (If there are any sport fans like me, I'm basically trying to describe Under Armor)

Ratchet had thrown in the extra bolts to customize his armor to fit his personal fit.

Everything from the breathing space to the mere centimeters every piece of protective metal was from one another.

He also received permission to custom paint it, though it still stayed within the Galactic Army's regulations and code.

The pockets of his chest plate were compiled to reload his dual pistols faster than anything.

Basically if his magazine ran dry he just ejected the cartridge, hit the pistols against his chest and a magazine would quickly feed into the chamber of the gun.

Clank lifted the fifteen pound piece of equipment and threw it onto the ground, causing a cloud of dirt to appear and then quickly dissipate.

Next was his leg armor and down.

He first took off the magazine belt.

It held everything. Grenades, magazines, a backup weapon, combat knife, radio and other things essential to survive on the battlefield of war.

He continued to fumble with all the equipment until it was off.

He just lay there, motionless.

The only thing showing signs of life is the rise and fall of his chest.

He tended to the next thing, the cut above his right eye.

He pulled out medical bandages and fiddled with them between his relatively small hands.

It wasn't the most effective way of protecting an open wound, but, for the most part, it got the job done.

He wrapped it around his yellow head, careful not to touch the open cut or get his large, floppy ears tangles.

His ears… Sasha.

She always had loved them.

Had? Does? Does she still?

After hours of being unconscious, Ratchet had woken up, and the construction of base camp was very soon underway.

And that was that.

Five years of daily routines… eating whatever to stay alive.

To keep the beating.

Beating.

Five years of it, living in dirt, with nothing.

(Sasha's house 5 years after the announced death of Sergeant First Class Ratchet)

It was a nice two story house, nothing out of the ordinary.  
It felt like home, home sweet home.

It was five years later.

Now little baby Max is five years old, Sasha was still a beautiful women and she had two more things now… a husband… and a new baby.

Yes, that is right, after 2 years of being alone; Sasha opened up to men again and began dating. She met another man involved in the military.

His name was Kevin.

Kevin was of a little more height than Sasha and he was well built. He was muscular but not to the point of disgust, just right.

The two met on the Starship Phoenix after a counter attack by an enemy force.

They dated for a little over a year and were soon engaged to be married.

Max, being too young to remember his first and real father, took it surprisingly well.

After one and a half years of being married, Sasha, by choice, was pregnant again with another baby boy. (That would make him six months old).

Every once and a while Sasha would think about Ratchet, and it would make her upset. She always wondered what his reaction to her re-marriage would be.

Hate

Anger

Jealousy

love

Not too much had happened over the course of their marriage, she was extremely happy with Lieutenant Kevin of the Starship Phoenix.

I'm coming back, for all the dead, well I'll take you home with me… I'm taking back the life you stole…

The couple were still military veterans and didn't intend to quit, though the war with the rebellion of Marcadia.

It gave them time to settle down and just spend family time. Sleep in late, go to bed late, live a semi-normal life.

Normality to confusion in five seconds flat.

Five years to five seconds to five lives to affect to five reasons to quit to five reasons…

Five reasons

To love.

(A/N) Well, friends, thank you VERY much.

Later chapters will be much more emotional and better.

THIS WAS A PROLOUGE, as in I'm just giving you an overview of what's been going on in the five year period.

Hope it filled in the blanks

Review and I'll respond to each and every one.

Also, my AIM screen name is Linkinparker107 if anyone would like to contact me there.

Thank you!


	2. Now Is This What You Wanted, Hon?

(A/N) Thank you for all the reviews and positive comments!

Please continue to review! Seriously though, Reviews are the fuel to my writing.

They make Steven happy.

Anyways.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ratchet and Clank, Insomniac games does. I do, however, own the ideas to this story.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Well, Ratchet, nature sure did a number on you." Doctor Mathew Clark told Ratchet as he entered the room.

"It happens when you're stuck in the middle of no where's hell for five years." The yellow Lombax said, with a fake laugh.

"Five years, huh?" The Lombaxian (That is officially a word) doctor asked, cocking an eye.

The word made Ratchet's ears stand on end.

_Five_

Five years in the wasteland… The wasteland of what?

Wasteland of… death, love, discovery?

**Hell**

"Yeah…" Ratchet trailed off, wanting to get off the subject of it, but the Cazar seemed to want to know more.

"So your rescue… what really went down yesterday?" He asked while pulling out a white medical glove and putting it on with a loud slap.

Ratchet took a moment to look up and notice the first breathing creature he had had an actual relationship in five **hellish **years.

He was tall, a good four inches taller than Ratchet. He was a medic for the battlefield so he was more than in shape. The glint of Dr. Clark's glasses caught Ratchet's attention and it made him realize… he hadn't seen such simple things, such as glasses, in years.

Hell, he would've flipped if he saw a toaster.

Ratchet thought he might as well answer the man's questions, "Well." He began with a sigh, "It was your average every day hell. I was sleeping it must've been…" Ratchet thought about that day, "It was early, not too early to where the sun wasn't out, but early nonetheless." He said rubbing his temples in remembrance. "Anyway, I heard the distinct sound of something ended up being a chopper."

"hmm, it's a shame we hadn't put that planet on the routine check earlier. But hold that thought for a second." Mathew said taking out his pocket flashlight and spreading his two eyelids open to check his eyes in general. "Well your eyes check out as okay… but continue the story." The doctor said stepping back to here some more of the story.

"Well, I ran over to Clank, woke him up and told him to do whatever the hell what get the attention of the pilot." Ratchet said while shifting his position on the blue chair. "I set the regular fire as bright as physically possible. I must've chucked every last piece of my reserve wood into that pile of ashes." Ratchet almost chuckled at the thought of himself doing that. "I set off Clank's built in alarm and waved my arms like a bloody Neanderthal who had just found fire." The two laughed, "Fortunately enough, the pilot saw my notions and swooped down to pick me up and took me back here." Here being the Starship Trijalking, a military starship fairly close to the oh so familiar planet, Marcadia.

"Interesting phenomenon." The doctor noted. "Now, Ratchet, I'll need you to take off your shirt so I can continue with the examination." Dr. Clark said turning around a noting a few things on his clipboard.

Ratchet complied and took off the makeshift shirt the Ship's captain, Captain Simon, had offered him to replace his raggedy old clothes. The feel of actual material against his chest was a great relief to the dirt ridden rag of shirt, though, the fact he was being inspected by one of the highest ranked Doctors the army could offer, made him happily accept taking it off.

Ratchet was fit and in shape far before he was stranded, but being left alone to survive with nothing for so long, definitely didn't hurt his physique a touch.

Mathew walked over with his arms folded and looked at the shirtless Lombax.

"Well, Ratchet." He grabbed his stethoscope from around his neck, "Good 'ol nature gave you a few licks out there, eh?" He questioned, examining the cuts, bruises, and even a few scars. "For the most part you look healthy." He said taking his stethoscope from around his neck and putting the two ends in his large ears.

The cold metal touched Ratchet's bare flesh and made him shiver. He breathed in and out as the doctor ordered and finally put his shirt back on.

Cold… as heartless cold as the forest's wrath.

Or just cold.

"There's not too much I can do for you. You're strong, healthy and seem to be fine." Dr. Clark said flipping his clipboard to the first page.

"Before you go…" Ratchet said as Mathew was about to exit the room, "What's going on with military activity… any war I should know about?"

Mathew laughed at his curiosity, the war being one of the first things he jumped to ask about. "Come with me, Ratchet."

Ratchet was soon escorted to the cafeteria of the ship where Mathew was to talk about the war with Ratchet.

Once in the room, Ratchet grabbed a trey and finally was able to eat real food again. It was like a dream.

"So Ratchet," Mathew began sitting down at one of the benches, "You want to know?"

Ratchet nodded and began devouring the food on his trey.

"Well, you remember Aquatos, right?" The Doctor asked biting into a shiny red apple.

"Of course." Ratchet replied.

"Well, you remember how Dr. Nefarious controlled a large chunk of the planet? You see, when Nefarious was taken out of power, that half of the planet remained powerless for a while. And when we went in to take power and put them under the law of the Marcadian Government they did not take it too well."

Ratchet cocked his head intrigued to know more.

"You have to understand, Nefarious was harsh and unreasonable, but for the most part he didn't bother with the civilians much. Granted, they had to pay him every once in a while, but Nefarious actually indirectly protected the people. He didn't want anyone coming or going, and people didn't. He provided very acceptable protection, for his army mainly, but it they also kept out a lot of violence, for he feared rebellion. As for laws and other dilemmas like that, the Aquatosians (Once again, that is a word) were mainly self governing, but after seeing that any 'evil' man could easily go in and make Aquatos a sufficient place for military activity, the Army immediately stepped in, fearing that the Nefarious ordeal could repeat history. This is where a large majority of the people disagreed, and they literally drove the Galactic Army out! Coalitions were established and rebellion was everywhere, the people on that planet liked being lead by themselves. Surprisingly enough, the people of that small planet have really come together and put one man, Hal Ledok, into complete power, and they really like him. They still aren't anywhere near a full functioning army, but they managed to drive us the hell out and push forward on the planet, which is basically all theirs now. It's one of those one in a million things but it happened and they're proving to be a serious threat." Mathew explained.

Ratchet had already devoured his plate of food and was now very intrigued by the happenings of events.

"A lot can happen when you're gone for five years…" Ratchet said looking up. But he had one burning question… he needed answered more than anything.

"Have you heard of a Captain named 'Sasha' lately…?" He asked with hope.

"Sorry buddy, Can't say I have…"

It had been a week since Ratchet's rescue and his face was just starting to be plastered everywhere with taglines like, "Lost soldier found!" or "Hero returns from the dead!"

He was just starting to get in newspapers and even the national news on the holo-vision.

(Sasha and Kevin's house Late night one week after Ratchet's Rescue)

It was around 12:00 at night and both of the kids, Max and Sasha's new baby girl, Ashley, were tucked away in bed sleeping happily.

Sasha was lying in bed with her husband. The two had just gotten done with a very stressful day of work and both were ready to relax.

Sasha looked over at her husband; He was a tall, handsome, strong Cazar, like herself. He looked over at her and smiled. She loved him a lot… their one year marriage proved a lot.

Sasha finally smiled back and wrapped her arms around Kevin and nuzzled his bare chest. She giggled as he put his arm around her and moved his lips closer to hers. The two approached and romantically kissed.

Sasha traced her finger up and down across his chest, lustfully going over and over, resulting in a purr from her husband. (Yes! I know we went over this a LONG time ago and officially, Cazars can purr. :3 )

"What's gotten into you, love?" He joked and put his other arm around her. "Feeling in the mood?" He asked while kissing around the base of her neck.

"Maybe." Sasha giggled at the attention she was receiving from her lover.

Kevin slowly made his way up to her face and licked her ear playfully. He made his way back down to her lips and kissed her again passionately.

"I love you Sashy." He said using her pet name.

"I love you too Kevy." She laughed mimicking her own pet name.

The holo-vision was playing in the background, general news about the rebellion. Surprisingly enough the two hadn't been assigned to fight yet. But both knew it was inevitable and soon enough they would be sent to fight against the rebels.

The couple continued to fool around until something caught the ear of Sasha and she sat up straight in the bed, leaving Kevin in a very awkward position.

"What's this for?" Kevin asked but was cut off by Sasha shushing him and putting her finger over his lips.

The news caster started talking, "Yes, you heard me right; Sergeant Ratchet of the Galactic Army has been found alive after being stranded on a planet for five years! His ship was shot down in the intense fall of the Annihilation Zone Army…" The newscaster continued to tell about him.

"R-r-ratchet!" Sasha couldn't believe it. She began stuttering and shaking, she was overcome with every emotion she could think of.

"What's wrong, Sasha?" Kevin asked sitting up straight.

"That's Ratchet!"

"Ratchet?" Kevin asked.

"You know… my ex-husband…" She said slowly.

Kevin was speechless; even he didn't know how to react.

Tears began forming in her eyes and were soon spilling out of her eyes.

She didn't know what to do.

All she could say was, "I have to see him, Kevin."

She bolted right out of bed and began getting dressed.

Kevin was left dumbfound and speechless.

"We can't just leave the kids! I'm not taking them on a warship!" He said scratching his head in confusion. "And how am I supposed to know something isn't going to 'happen'?"

"Kevin!" Sasha said angrily. "Sometimes I just can't believe that you would think I would do that." She said putting on a shirt.

"He is your **EX**-husband!" He said putting stressing the ex part.

"Look, I'll be back tomorrow sometime, just trust me. I need to see him again."

"Well, Alright, just, call me when you get there. I trust you, Sasha, don't loose that." He said with a stern look.

"I know…" She said slowing down and going face to face giving him one final kiss, and then she was down the stair and out the door.

It all happened so fast…

Fast like, never before… like in five seconds.

Or was it five years?

_Five…_

So fast like nothing happened, and she was gone into the night, searching for a lost love.

Kevin didn't manage to fall asleep that night… he stayed awake, wondering what would become of their relationship.

(Starship Trijalking Early morning)

Sasha paced around the front room where they granted access.

The secretary at the front desk, a petite lizard like creature, took notice to Sasha's antsyness.

"Ma'am." She began, "You can go ahead and see Ratchet."

There were hundreds of people wanting to see Ratchet, but Sasha got in on account of her situation.

She approached the door that Ratchet was residing in.

Her hands were shaking violently, her bare palm touched the cold door handle and shakily opened it. A tear began to stream down her face when she entered the room.

She took two steps and Ratchet's head darted up from across the room.

"Sasha!"

She took two more steps while crying still and yelled "Ratchet!"

The two ran at eachother, Ratchet still completely oblivious to what he was destined to find… and it wasn't… love.

(A/N) Phew. Look people, as far as the Aquatos thing goes, I sort of went on it on a whim, so any complaints you have about it feel free to leave it in your reviews, but please make it constructive and not a blatant flame!  
Thank you for reading and leave a review!!!


	3. Nice But Not His

(A/N) Sorry mates, I know it's been a while, but I've just been going through one of those times in life.

Nonetheless I am back and ready to write!

Keep the reviews coming, they make me happy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Ratchet and Clank. Insomniac Games does. I DO, however, own the ideas entitles to this fan fiction. Please, now, enjoy reading.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sasha's heart sank and every emotion in her body was led adrift, mingling in the blackest spaces of time and her brain.

"R-r-ratchet…." Was all she could repeat for what seemed like eternities smothered upon eternities.

Ratchet's head shot up from its tiresome state on the bed.

"Sasha!" He shot up like a spring loaded with tension.

He stood up quickly; still not aware if what he was seeing was real…

It was five years

The two slowly stumbled to each other. The two locked eyes, both visions blurred with forming tears.

They embraced and as the two met Ratchet's warm yellow fur felt just like home to the Cazar.  
Ratchet wrapped his large hands around her petite body and began to stutter more.

"Sasha—I, it's been… What has—"was all that he could think of in the heat of the moment.

Sasha's mind had completely drifted away from the fact she was in the arms of the man who was no longer her husband. Not the father of her latest child. Not the crying shoulder for the past five damned years.

Not… anything

Ratchet broke the hug and looked directly into her crystal eyes. He noticed every detail, every fine particle, every aspect of perfect detail in her sobbing eyes. Every little fine matter of her beautifully delightful face was once again restored to his absent memory.

The two faces closed in distance to each other and for the first time in five years their lips met once again.

Ratchet felt and went over ever aspect of her lips and tongue making sure nothing had changed. His flushed memory being restored with all the great aspects of his former wife…

And then it hit…

Like a damned bus… it hit

Sasha broke the kiss immediately, not taking her husband's forewarning.

She stepped back hesitantly, nearly tripping several times.

"Sasha… what's wrong?" Ratchet asked, extending a hand and walking towards her.

"No… Ratchet, just no—I can't you don't understand…" She said swatting his hand away and taking a few more stumbling steps backwards.

"Sasha, honey, it's me… why? What's wrong…?" He said still moving to her, the only thing on his mind the scared cazar.

"Ratchet! No!" she said now in complete tears. She felt behind her feeling a cold wall. She slithered back to it and got as far away from him as possible.

"Why?!" Ratchet asked now but a few feet from her.

"Ratchet…" She began slowly. She reached a hand out. "I'm married."

"Yes! To me—" Ratchet's heart sank, finally realizing the hostility. "No… Sasha… how could you." He said stepping back and putting a hand on his head.

Sasha Started to move at him. She realized the magnitude of the situation and how serious this was. "Ratchet, look I can explain—"

"You said forever." He said slowly… "Forever is supposed to be forever."

"You were dead, Ratchet!" She said throwing her arms out. "Ratchet it was 4 years… you were dead!" She said raising her voice.

"Then what the hell is THIS?!" He said motioning at himself. "Or am I just a fucking ghost?!" He yelled turning around and facing the wall.

"What the hell would you do if I left for four years?" She asked quickly. "I know you sure as hell wouldn't wait until I magically appeared."

"Yeah, well I wouldn't go slutting myself to get another date!" he said turning around and looking at her in anger. Her eyes no longer resembled the beauty they had just a minute ago. The detail was gone, the luster, the beauty. All he saw were vats of hate. He couldn't take it. He never wanted to see her again.

"SLUTTING MYSELF?!" She said raising her voice to a very angry level. "I didn't date for three years, Ratchet." She said lowering her voice calmly. "I waited three years, Lombax. I gave you a chance and you didn't come back…" She said lowering her voice to tears again.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have decided to stay on that hellish land!" He said sarcastically.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes just recollecting the facts that had so suddenly came to each of them. Gathering the true meaning of the situation.

Ratchet went and sat down on the bed, rubbing his temples and letting out a long sigh…he thought to himself… _"God… a new husband. It didn't even cross my damned mind… How could I be so stupid… this should be one of those things you just think of. I love her still… far too much to just let her go. But I can't just steal her away, she's better than that. I'm a nutcase, a freaking lunatic. I don't even know where to begin with myself. There has to be some good…" _Ratchet shot up in the bed. _"Max, Max, Max, Max! I've hardly thought of my own son! I can still get to know him… that is if he's willing to let some random creep come in on his life claiming to be his father. Still, I'm sure he'll at least give me a try…" _ Ratchet's thoughts wandered off and on like this for what seemed like hours…

Sasha shifted her position lightly on the hard wooden chair she was seated at. She knew she had to tell—Or at least offer Ratchet to stay at her house. But she felt that after delivering such bad news he might even feel insulted.

"_God… why Ratchet? Why is this so hard… I tried so hard to forget. Every night crying myself to sleep knowing you'll never hold me in your big yellow arms again. It hurt so much. I-i- I love Kevin… just keep telling yourself that, Sasha, you love him more than Ratchet—" _ That final though broke it. "More than Ratchet." _"No… I can't—I don't love him. It's been too long for love. I don't love Kevin more because he's the only one I love." _

Sasha forced herself in and out of denial. The back of her mind knew she still loved Ratchet… but that was the last thing that she was willing to admit.

Ratchet took a deep breath in… "So what's he like?" He said solemnly… just asking the question made him choke up.

"He…?" Sasha inquired, though she knew exactly what he meant.

"Don't beat around the bush…" he said sharply and looked up at her.

"He's nice… I met him on the Phoenix…" She continued slowly. "We… erm, had another baby recently."

Ratchets ears drooped even lower, her words cutting him like a rusty knife.

And that's all there really was to be said…

"Ratchet?" Sasha began.

"hmm?" he said looking up once again.

"You're more than welcome to… come back to the house and stay as long as you need to." She got up and walked over to him and rested a hand on shoulder.

He lightly brushed it off by turning the other why… he was obviously a little upset.

"I don't want to freeload…" He sighed and stoop up.

"I wouldn't even closely consider it that." She tried smiling warmly.

Ratchet looked back and took her for what she was…

Nice… but not his.

"Come on, Ratchet." She began, "Let's go home."

Nice… but not his…

(A/N) Sorry guys, my life has been… hectic to say the least. No free time, friend problems, I lost my dog for 70 hours.

Anyway, I just had to update because this story is in fact alive.

Please REVIEW… it really keeps the fire going.

Thanks guys.


	4. Notice for Continuation

(A/N) Hey guys…. I know it's been forever since I've been on, but I JUST got my pc fixed…. It's been like, a month since I've posted and I'm beginning to worry if my story is dead… So I've made a deal, if I can get four or five people to comment and tell me to continue, I gladly will. But I feel I have lost my fan base… I'm sorry that I have not been around, but if I get enough support I will without a doubt continue…

So please, review if you want this story to keep going!


	5. A Little Less Hellish

(A/N) I'm alive again! Sorry fans, it's hard though. Teenage drama and school plus tests and finals and me being in an over all bad mood doesn't quite generate the writing juices… but fear no more, for I be back.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Ratchet and Clank. Insomniac Games does. I DO, however, own the ideas entitles to this fan fiction. Please, now, enjoy reading.

Keep reviewing, people….

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ratchet sighed uneasily as the two left the military hospital. He couldn't take much more of it. So much disappointment in the span of an hour… needless to say, he'd never felt worse in his life. As the automatic sliding doors buzzed open, he was quick to raise one of his hands over his eyes. It was a fairly bright day, and he could see Sasha mimicking in his movements next to him. The two walked across the hot pavement, bound for Sasha's hover car.

"I'll pop the trunk for you." She said, clicking the trunk open. "Throw your stuff in there." She said motioning to his bags.

"Thanks Sash," he began spitefully, "I didn't know." He shot her an evil glance, quickly throwing his bag of clothes in the trunk and heavily slamming it shut.

The two opened their doors and simultaneously sat down. The Cazar then pulled out of the parking lot and began buzzing her way home.

Ratchet stared out the window, only thoughts of he and her together like before. He remembered everything. His first attempts at wooing her, the first time they talked, their first date, the first time they made love, even when he asked her to marry him, which seemed to strike him more painfully than the others. It made him too completely utterly sick… he looked up, every cloud in the sky resembled something of Sasha… one was her face, her small perky ears up on end with that loving wide smile. Another he saw shaped the form of her captain's headband…. Even such a little piece to her struck him like lightening. All the trees resembled Sasha… one of her waving at him… even the wind sounded like it was smiting him. Tears began forming in the Lombax's eyes as he turned his head and hit it against the window.

Sasha took notice and reached an arm over, letting her delicate hand touch his shoulder. "Something the matter, Ratchet…?" She asked, almost obviously knowing exactly what was wrong.

And suddenly, every tree the resembled her, every cloud the formed in her shape, even the wind, were all swept from his mind… the trees seemed to thrash angrily as the clouds whipped across the sky, almost showing signs of frustration. The wind picked up and made a loud screeching sound that hurt his ears.

"I'm just dandy…" he said lowly, sinking his face back into his big yellow paws.

The duo continued their way down the road in mostly silence… Sasha didn't even want to turn the radio on, fearing a bad reaction. But something just had to be said.

"Ratchet," She began, momentarily taking her crystal blue eyes off of the road. "You know you're more than welcome to stay for however long you need, right?" She said almost pathetically.

"It _is _my house after all…" He mumbled under his breath before looking back over at her.

"What was that?" She said whilst tilting her head in confusion.

"Nothing—" He cut himself off, "Yeah, I guess I'll have to stay a while before I can get back on my own two feet." He smiled half heartedly at her and sat up.

Sasha, out of nervous habit, fiddled with every last control in the car, trying to pass any form of time. From adjusting the still 'off' radio controls to drastically changing the car's temperature several times. Anything to make the hell a little less…. **Hellish**...

Ratchet smirked a little, his minded shifted between thoughts of her and his son… "So how is my kid?"

Sasha looked over, a very surprised look on his face. "Who, Max…?"

"Well obviously, Sasha…." He said cocking his eyebrow.

She sighed and shook her head. "He's just fine… He's healthy, good in school, well behaved… all you could ever want in a five year old."

"What does he do for fun… y'know that kind of stuff." He asked, very intrigued by his son.  
"The usual… T.V., playing with his friends." She smiled at the warm thought of her son, making the situation a little less tense than before. "Oh!" She remembered, pulling out a small two inch by four inch picture out of the dashboard and handing it to Ratchet. "He just started playing Tee Ball too."

Ratchet looked down at the picture, the first time seeing his son, even on a piece of paper, for five years… He was almost afraid to look down, but of course, the Lombax did. He was instantly mesmerized. He looked almost exactly as he did when he was just a pup… the big ears and small nose and the cute little streaks that ran across his ears.

"So, um, does he know that Kevin isn't quite his real dad…?" He asked in discomfort.

Sasha giggled lightly and looked over at him. "Max is smart, Ratchet. He know Cazar plus Cazar does not equal Lombax…" She went off to laugh a little.

Ratchet, himself, smirked a little at the comment.

It was the one and only thing keeping him sane throughout this entire ordeal… he still had his son, no matter what. He could get Max to like him, know him, spend time with him… Max had no sociological requirement to Kevin and Kevin alone… who knows, maybe he did have a shot.

Just one shot…

(A/N) I'm back:D

Hope you all enjoyed…. Oh and by the way, I will be posting this after all of my chapters…. Because it'd make me happy…

NOTICE! LombaxWorship is currently looking for an ARTIST! It has been one of his many aspirations to start and online webcomic and all he needs is someone with the ability to draw FURRY (or anthropomorphic) artwork! Not much skill is required for the job, just enough to get an artistic point across! He has already planned SEVRAL ideas for the comic, and with all of you knowing his past writing experienced, LombaxWorship (or Steven as some may know him) is more than qualified for the job! So please, if you would be interested in starting something with me and you think you could draw well, PLEASE contact him via email ( ) or if you have Windows Live Messenger ( ). He also has AIM ( LinkinParker107 ) Though MSN is much preferred! Thank you for your time

Please review, also : )


	6. Another Update

(A/N) I really hope at this point everyone is still with me…

Look guys, I'm TERRIBLY sorry. You have NO idea, I don't have time 4 days of the week, and the free three are generally spent relaxing.

Now, I love writing and I love my story series, and I'm writing just to let you know as of this point LGD will be…. Continued, of course! Give me another week or two to get the juices flowing and another chapter up and I promise I'll try my ABSOLUTE best to keep her alive.

But to do this, I need YOUR support (Yes you, reader)

So please, email me, review chapters, give me advice ect ect.

Even just review THIS chapter (Well, more of an update) to let me know you're still willing to read!

Thank you to ALL of my loyal readers, my gratefulness extends forever.

Really, thank you for making my writing times the best!

Please review, and watch out for updates hopefully!


End file.
